Košice Region
The Košice Region ( ) is one of the eight Slovak administrative regions. It consists of 11 districts (okresy). Geography It is located in the southern part of eastern Slovakia and covers an area of 6,752 km². The western part of the region is composed of the eastern part of the Slovak Ore Mountains, including its subdivisions: Slovak Karst, Slovak Paradise, Volovské vrchy, Čierna hora. The Hornád Basin is located in the north-west. The area between Slovak Ore Mountains and Slanské vrchy is covered by the Košice Basin, named after the city. Area east of Slanské vrchy is covered by the Eastern Slovak Lowland and there is a volcanic range of Vihorlat Mountains in the north-east, close to the Ukrainian border. Bigger rivers include Slaná in the south-west, Hornád in the west and centre, Uh and Bodrog in the east, along with a small part of the Tisza river in the extreme south-east. As for administrative divisions, the region borders Prešov Region in the north, Zakarpattia Oblast of Ukraine in the east, Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg and Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén counties of Hungary in the south and the Banská Bystrica Region in the west. Demographics The population density in the region is 114 inhabitants per km², which is very similar to the country's average (110 per km²). The largest towns are Košice, Michalovce, Spišská Nová Ves, Trebišov and Rožňava. According to the 2001 census, there were 766,012 inhabitants in the region, with a majority of Slovaks (81.8%), but there is a numerous Hungarian minority (11.2%) in the south, and there are minorities of Roma (3.9%) and Czechs(<1%).POPULATION AND HOUSING CENSUS 2001 - Tab. 3a List of districts * Gelnica District * Košice I * Košice II * Košice III * Košice IV * Košice–okolie (countryside around Košice) * Michalovce District * Rožňava District * Sobrance District * Spišská Nová Ves District * Trebišov District List of communes and towns There are 440 communes, of which 17 are towns (in bold) *Ardovo *Arnutovce *Bačka *Bačkov *Bačkovík *Bajany *Bánovce nad Ondavou *Bara *Baška *Baškovce *Belža *Beňatina *Beniakovce *Beša *Betlanovce *Betliar *Bežovce *Bidovce *Biel *Blatná Polianka *Blatné Remety *Blatné Revištia *Blažice *Bočiar *Bohdanovce *Bohúňovo *Boľ *Boliarov *Borša *Boťany *Bôrka *Bracovce *Brdárka *Brehov *Bretka *Brezina *Brzotín *Budimír *Budince *Budkovce *Bukovec *Bunetice *Bunkovce *Buzica *Bystrany *Byšta *Byšta *Cejkov *Cestice *Čakanovce *Čaňa *Čečehov *Čečejovce *Čeľovce *Čerhov *Černochov *Čičarovce *Čierna Lehota *'Čierna nad Tisou' *Čierna *Čierne Pole *Čižatice *Čižatice *Čoltovo *Čučma *Danišovce *Dargov *Debraď *Dedinky *Dlhá Ves *Dobrá *'Dobšiná' *Drahňov *Drienovec *Drnava *Družstevná pri Hornáde *Dúbravka *Ďurďošík *Ďurkov *Dvorianky *Dvorníky-Včeláre *Egreš *Falkušovce *Fekišovce *Geča *'Gelnica' *Gemerská Hôrka *Gemerská Panica *Gemerská Poloma *Gočaltovo *Gočovo *Gyňov *Hačava *Háj *Haniska *Hanková *Harichovce *Hatalov *Hažín *Helcmanovce *Henckovce *Henclová *Herľany *Hincovce *Hlivištia *Hnilčík *Hnilec *Hnojné *Hodkovce *Honce *Horňa *Horovce *Hosťovce *Hrabušice *Hraň *Hrašovík *Hrčeľ *Hrhov *Hriadky *Hrišovce *Hrušov *Husák *Hýľov *Choňkovce *Chorváty *Chrasť nad Hornádom *Chrastné *Iliašovce *Iňačovce *Inovce *Ižkovce *Jablonov nad Turňou *Jaklovce *Jamník *Janík *Jasenov *Jasov *Jastrabie pri Michalovciach *Jenkovce *Jovice *Jovsa *Kačanov *Kaľava *Kalša *Kaluža *Kapušianske Kľačany *Kašov *Kazimír *Kecerovce *Kecerovský Lipovec *Kečovo *Kechnec *Klin nad Bodrogom *Klokočov *Kluknava *Kobeliarovo *Koceľovce *Kojšov *Kokšov-Bakša *Kolibabovce *Kolinovce *Komárovce *Koňuš *Koromľa *'Košice' *Košická Belá *Košická Polianka *Košické Oľšany *Košický Klečenov *Kováčová *Kožuchov *Kráľovce *'Kráľovský Chlmec' *Krásnohorská Dlhá Lúka *Krásnohorské Podhradie *Krásnovce *Kravany *Krčava *Kristy *Krišovská Liesková *'Krompachy' *Kružná *Kunova Teplica *Kusín *Kuzmice *Kysak *Kysta *Ladmovce *Lastomír *Lastovce *Laškovce *Lekárovce *Leles *Lesné *Letanovce *Lieskovany *Lipovník *Ložín *Lúčka *Lúčky *Luhyňa *Malá Ida *Malá Lodina *Malá Tŕňa *Malčice *Malé Ozorovce *Malé Raškovce *Malé Trakany *Malý Horeš *Malý Kamenec *Margecany *Markovce *Markuška *Markušovce *Matejovce *Maťovské Vojkovce *'Medzev' *Meliata *Michaľany *'Michalovce' *Milhosť *Mlynky *Mníšek nad Hnilcom *Mokrance *'Moldava nad Bodvou' *Moravany *Mudrovce *Nacina Ves *Nálepkovo *Nižná Hutka *Nižná Kamenica *Nižná Myšľa *Nižná Rybnica *Nižná Slaná *Nižné Nemecké *Nižný Čaj *Nižný Klátov *Nižný Lánec *Nižný Žipov *Nová Polhora *Nováčany *Novosad *Nový Ruskov *Nový Salaš *Obišovce *Oborín *Odorín *Ochtiná *Olcnava *Oľšavka *Olšovany *Opátka *Opiná *Orechová *Oreské *Ostrov *Pača *Palín *Paňovce *Parchovany *Pašková *Pavlovce nad Uhom *Peder *Perín-Chym *Petrikovce *Petrovce nad Laborcom *Petrovce *Petrovo *Pinkovce *Plechotice *Plešivec *Ploské *Podhoroď *Poľany *Poproč *Poráč *Porostov *Poruba pod Vihorlatom *Porúbka *Pozdišovce *Prakovce *Pribeník *Priekopa *Ptrukša *Pusté Čemerné *Rad *Rákoš *Rakovec nad Ondavou *Rakovnica *Rankovce *Rejdová *Remetské Hámre *Rešica *Richnava *Rochovce *Roštár *Rozhanovce *Rozložná *'Rožňava' *Rožňavské Bystré *Rudná *Rudňany *Rudník *Ruská Bystrá *Ruská *Ruskov *Ruskovce *Ruský Hrabovec *Sady nad Torysou *'Sečovce' *Sejkov *Seňa *Senné *Silica *Silická Brezová *Silická Jablonica *Sirník *Skároš *Slančík *Slanec *Slanská Huta *Slanské Nové Mesto *Slatvina *Slavec *Slavkovce *Slavoška *Slavošovce *Sliepkovce *Slivník *Slovenské Nové Mesto *Slovinky *Smižany *Smolnícka Huta *Smolník *'Sobrance' *Sokoľ *Sokoľany *Soľnička *Somotor *'Spišská Nová Ves' *Spišské Tomášovce *'Spišské Vlachy' *Spišský Hrušov *Stanča *Stankovce *Stará Voda *Staré *Stratená *Strážne *'Strážske' *Streda nad Bodrogom *Stretava *Stretavka *Suché *Svätá Mária *Svätuš *Svätuše *Svinica *Svinice *Šamudovce *Šemša *Štítnik *Štós *Švedlár *Tašuľa *Teplička *Tibava *Trebejov *'Trebišov' *Trhovište *Trnava pri Laborci *Trnávka *Trsťany *Trstené pri Hornáde *Turňa nad Bodvou *Turnianska Nová Ves *Tušice *Tušická Nová Ves *Úbrež *Úhorna *Vajkovce *Valaliky *Veľaty *Veľká Ida *Veľká Lodina *Veľká Tŕňa *'Veľké Kapušany''' *Veľké Ozorovce *Veľké Raškovce *Veľké Revištia *Veľké Slemence *Veľké Trakany *Veľký Folkmár *Veľký Horeš *Veľký Kamenec *Viničky *Vinné *Višňov *Vítkovce *Vlachovo *Vojany *Vojčice *Vojka *Vojkovce *Vojnatina *Voľa *Vrbnica *Vtáčkovce *Vysoká nad Uhom *Vyšná Hutka *Vyšná Kamenica *Vyšná Myšľa *Vyšná Rybnica *Vyšná Slaná *Vyšné Nemecké *Vyšné Remety *Vyšný Čaj *Vyšný Klátov *Zádiel *Záhor *Zalužice *Zatín *Závadka *Zbehňov *Zbudza *Zemplín *Zemplínska Nová Ves *Zemplínska Široká *Zemplínska Teplica *Zemplínske Hradište *Zemplínske Jastrabie *Zemplínske Kopčany *Zemplínsky Branč *Zlatá Idka *Žakarovce *Žarnov *Žbince *Ždaňa *Žehra See also *Košice Self-governing Region References * External links *Košický samosprávny kraj Official website Category:Regions of Slovakia Category:Košice Region Slovakia